Rise Up
Rise Up is a book by Kate Wares. Background Rise Up is the first book by Kate Wares, released in 2001, it became extremely succesful straight away. It is a murder drama book. Plot Daniella is a normal seventeen year old girl who has a happy life until she is kidnapped and killed by a random male, Bob. The police search for Daniella but Bob decides he must get rid of her body and he decides that what he will do is eat her. He cooks her and feasts, much to his displeasure. Bob gets up one day and hears someone walking around humming downstairs. He believes there is an intruder and rushes down to attack them but finds nothing. He hears laughing in the kitchen and runs to there to find nothing. He is unsure about this but goes on with life. The next night he is in the living room watching television when he hears noises upstairs. He turns it off and goes up. He finds it is coming from a bedroom which belonged to his former wife who died. He unlocks the door as a raged beast and finds Daniella sitting at the dressing table putting makeup on. He is confused and terrified at this. She turns round and he realises it is his wife's face and faints. He wakes up again on the couch with the television on. He believes it was just a dream and continues on with life. He doesn't have any more problems after that one night. One random night, Bob is getting ready for bed. He enters the bathroom to find Daniella lying in the bath fully clothed singing to herself. She turns round to Bob with a evil smile on her face. He runs out and comes back in the morning and finds the bathroom empty, but a bead from a necklace in the bath. Bob soon starts to struggle with the fact that Daniella visits him every night. One night he goes into the bathroom and she is there again, leaning on the bath brushing her long golden hair. He reaches out to her and she disappears, laughing at him. Bob has had enough by now. In the morning he decides he must do something so he attempts to kill himself. However, things go wrong when he wakes up again a few hours later lying on his bed with Daniella's necklace in his hands. He bins the necklace, getting rid of all the beads. But he is sent it in the post the next day. He has many failed attempts to die so he bins himself. He faints from the smell from the bin and wakes up lying on the bedroom floor with Daniella standing above him, looking anxious. He closes his eyes for a moment and opens them to find her gone. He sits up and moves on. The next scene is Bob packing, getting ready to leave behind this house and this world. He then feels something on his back. He turns and realises Daniella is standing behind him, looking aggressive. He asks her what she's doing and she lets him know that he is never leaving, before she knocks him unconscious for about the hundrenth time in the film. She cackles and continues to make his life miserable.